


Squeeze

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: I wanted to write something else with Isabella. I also wanted to write something with Ed being on the receiving end of some breathplay. This short fic happened as a result.





	

All it took was an ounce of pressure to have him moaning and bucking beneath her. There was no need to squeeze hard. Little light presses on each side of his neck were perfectly effective. He was undone by them. 

He had done this to her before and liked it. It seemed to make him feel powerful. Now that she was doing it to him, she could understand why. 

Ed kept desperately whining out her name. Once he called her Kristen by mistake. She slapped him across the face. Not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to startle him. His eyes shot open and he looked like he might cry. 

Yes, she liked doing this to him.

“I’m sorry,” He gasped, those marvellous cheekbones tinted pink in a mixture embarrassment and arousal.

“You will be.” She smiled charmingly, her ass brushing against the hard length that was still trapped within his dress pants. She pressed down a little more firmly on his throat and his eyes closed over again. His soft whines were really quite lovely and they coaxed her into pressing down harder still. 

“Isabella…” His voice was barely more than a whisper. His arms pulled slightly against their bindings, but nothing to suggest that he actually wanted out. He knew as well as she did that he wanted this, that he _needed_  this.

He looked wonderful, all tied up and desperate for her. His neck exposed and vulnerable. She could really do anything to him when he was like this. But instead she just squeezed.

Then she stopped.

She brushed her fingertips over his throat. He trembled in response and shifted his hips around beneath her ass, he was desperate for more. 

“Tell me you’re sorry again.”

His lips quivered and she felt her smile grow. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She leaned down and began to ghost her lips over his throat, gradually moving upwards with gentle kisses. When she reached his earlobe, she nipped at it, then whispered. “Say it again.”

“I’m sorry.” He choked out, and he sounded like he meant it.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks and his breath shuddered. She let him cry for a few moments and noticed that he was still hard.

The tears had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. He had plenty to cry about, and he would have plenty more reasons to by the time she was done with him.

“Good boy.” She purred softly, lying.

She kissed him tenderly on the jaw then sat upright once more. Isabella gently wrapped her hands around his neck, caressing the delicate, sensitive skin for a moment, then squeezed.


End file.
